All Just A Game
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Honeykit has always thought her father was a great cat. But when her dream turns into a nightmare. She is faced with a horrible truth. Enough to make her even drown in Darkness. Based off the song Trick and Treat.


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**It's All Just A Game...**

Honeykit open her eyes to StarClan hunting grounds, wasn't she just talking to her father. She gazed around the place, this didn't seem like peaceful StarClan. It felt more pleasant, then the everyday StarClan life.

A black and white misty shapes came form the dark. She reconized them instantly, Blackfeather and Brightfeather...

"Before you say anything, I-" she was cut off by Brightfeather innocent laugh.

"Honeykit, what are you talking about." the Light Passer asked in a soft tone. Blackfeahter nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we just wanted to play~" sang Blackfeather with a dull laugh, she smiled innocently at the kit. Honeykit took a step back, what the heck was...?

"What is wrong with you two, aren't you mad?" she asked, they laughed sweetly at her.

_~ Calling Sweetly, Calling you deeper into your mind...~_

Brightfeather shook her head, and nudged some honey to her.

"Mad? Why would you think that?" she asked her, Blackfeather cocked her head also.

"Maybe this might cheer you up." she said, and gave her the honey. THe kit sniffed it and took a lap, the sweet taste busted into her mouth. She lapped up some more, the sugar taste lapping at her taste buds.

_~ Sweet tasty treats, that seem to make you want more...~_

Honeykit suddenly felt tired and weak, but she had to go back and see her father. SHe stood up weakly.

"I have to go..." she said in a slurred.

_~ Fun and Games, right now, go to sleep...~_

Brightfeather smiled at her, "Why, the fun is only just beginning." she told the kit. Honeykit stared at her.

Blackfeather nodded, "So why don't you have some more, go on there is plenty." she pushed some more honey to the kit. Honeykit tried to shake her head, but felt too sleepy.

_~ just close your eyes, and sleep, for your dreams can show a lot...~_

_~So ClOsE YoUr EyEs AnD SlEeP!~_

Honeykit fell over, as the sweet taste drowned her into her dreams. She gazed around the clearing, her legs keeping her in place. Wait...LEGS!

She gazed down at her Two-legs, and looked up to see a two-leg Blackfeather and Brightfeather. She gapped slightly, but they smiled.

"Dreams can solver you life..." said Brightfeather.

"So don't fear them..." Blackfeather chimed in after her.

"They are just dreams." they finished in unison. Honeykit cocked her head a this, as they took out a black cloth.

_~ No peeking from the blindfold, so that way they can still be real...~_

She couldn't see a thing, but felt something take her hand. She was pulled along by them.

"No turning back now Honeykit..." whispered Blackfeather in her ear. Honeykit shivered at the cold tone in her voice.

"For it has already been made..." said Brightfeather in the other ear. Honeykit felt confused, what has. As if the answer came right away.

"ThE dEaL~~~" the sang in unison and placed her in a chair. She felt very dizzy again, and tired. Slowly her eyes closed.

_~ Remember what you might see is not for the weak...~_

She saw her father in front of her, blood stained on his claws. A sinister smirk plastered on his face.

Honeykit back away, only to hit something cold. She swirled around to meet the MarshClan deputy's cold eyes. He looked at Swampstar, as if passing a message.

Honeykit gazed back at her father, fearing for her life now. She had never felt like this before in front on him. Why is she now? He looked so evil and dead in front of her.

He nodded, as the deputy faced her again. A claw raised over her head, she tried to scream but no sound came out. And it slowly made it's way to her throat. She closed her eyes and waited for pain.

_~ You see hope fading in and out, are you dreaming or is this real?~_

She open her eyes, to see Blackfeather talking to Brightfeather. They were eating a mouse, and talking about something. The light fading in and out form Honeykit's vision. Fear slipped itself in her, as the place she was in was not StarClan.

she looked through the slit in the blindfold. Watching them, and as they came into view fully she made a gasp at their blood covered faces. They turned to her and smiled.

"My, My what a wicked child you barely slept a wink at all." said Blackfeather, with a dull smile. That was worn and cracked.

"Well, the blinded keeps falling off, maybe I should put out an eyeball." said Brightfeather, Honeykit felt fear rise again. She didn't know what to do, she was so scared.

"W-What!" she screamed in fear, Blackfeather smiled at her innocently.

"Oh, it all just a game..." she said to her.

"Don't you like to play?" asked Brightfeather with the same look.

"Why such a frighten face?" she asked in unison, Honeykit screamed the loudest she had ever in her life. There was a long breath-taking pause. They both just laughed.

_~Dark and Light~_

_Brightfeahter gripped Honeykit by the chin from behind her._

_~Hey...~_

_She giggled softly, in a dark sinister way._

_~Behind you...Dark Forest Cat...~_

Honeykit whirled around at the saying her throat was now dry. Brightfeather and Blackfeather slowly walked to her with smirks plastered in their faces. Honeykit back away slowly, she couldn't even speak.

"that is where belong, am I right?" asked Blackfeather with an evil laugh.

"I knew you were just too much like you father." said Brightfeather in the same tone, only with a darker chuckle.

"We, really don't like it when we are lied to..." the spoke in unison, Honeykit tried to lose her ears. She wasn't like her father...Was She? She hit the wall, and looked down at all the evil MarshClan cats waiting for her.

"People lie so that way they can have what they want." said the two Passers in unison, their voice like a deadly melody. As they stopped three feet away from her.

"But it is up to you if you believe them or not, heheh~ Taste the honey, it will lead you into false happiness." Blackfeather laughed at her again. Brightfeather walked up to her until they were face to face.

"Where to now Honeykit, Darkness or Light..." she said to the kit, as she pushed her slowly down into the dark. Honyekit screamed with all her might. But it fell to eyes as cold at the water depths.

As she looked at her last glimpse of Starlight.

_~ SwEeT dReAmS, hOnEyKiT...~_

Blackfeather and Brightfeather smirked at each other, "What a Shame, she was such a good cat..." they said together, and walked away from the edge.

**Song Trick and Treat *English* (Little Bit) Characters Mine: Blackfeather and Brightfeather Morningdove14: Honeykit and Swampstar.**


End file.
